Ally and Dougie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally is 29 years old. It's been years since she played with a stuffie. She enter her daughter's room. Her daughter is at school. On her daughter's bed is Dougie, the Dolphin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

 **Ally and Dougie**

 **Ally is 29 years old. It's been years since she played with a stuffie.**

She enter her daughter's room. Her daughter is at school.

On her daughter's bed is Dougie, the Dolphin.

"Hi there." says Ally as she gently grab Dougie and hug him.

In a flash of pink magic light, Ally is transported to Stuffie World, the cute realm where stuffed animals are alive.

This is not Ally's first time in Stuffie World, but it has been so long since she was there that she doesn't even remember it.

Ally walk up to a cute lake. In it, Dougie swim around.

"Hi, Ally! Me is Dougie, the Dolphin." says Dougie with an adorable smile.

"Oh my gosh! What is this? You're...alive..." says Ally.

"You are in Stuffie World, a magic cutie world where stuffies like me are alive. You've been here before when you were a teen girl." says Dougie.

"Oh...are you my daughter's plush dolphin?" says Ally.

"Yes, me is Dougie, the Dolphin, once your dolphin, now your little daughter's dolphin." says Dougie.

"Cute." says Ally with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Ally!" says a pink plush dolphin as she pop up her head above the water, next to Dougie. She is Donna, the Dolphin.

"Donna?" says Ally.

"Yes, me is Donna, the Dolphin. Cute to see you, Ally. It's been long time and for stuffies time goes so slow so it feels even more long for me and Dougie than for you. We almost though you forgot us." says Donna.

"I almost did. Sorry." says Ally.

"It is okay. We're not angry or sad." says Dougie with a smile.

Donna smile too.

"Good." says Ally. "Has my daughter been here?"

"Yeah, she's been here a few times." says Donna.

"Me is here too!" says Larry, the Laughing Lizard as he show up.

"Hi there." says Ally.

"Remember me? I'm a cute stuffie!" says Larry, being very energetic as he usually is.

"Yes, you're Larry, the Laughing Lizard." says Ally.

"Yeah, that's me!" says Larry.

"You seem happy." says Ally.

"Larry usually is. He's childish, even for a stuffie." says Dougie.

"Are my other old stuffies here too?" says Ally.

"Yeah. All of them." says Dougie.

"Hi, Ally!" says Bobby, the Bear as he run up to Ally.

Ally gives him a hug.

"Hi, Bobby." says Ally.

"So cute that you're here even if you're adult now." says Bobby.

"I'm glad to see all of you." says Ally.

"Awwww! Cute!" says Donna.

"Yay!" says Larry.

Ally's other old stuffies appear.

"Hi there." says Ally.

"Yay! Me is happy to see you, Ally." says Connie, the Crazy Cow.

"Thanks." says Ally.

"Oh, yeah!" says Larry as he starts to laugh.

"Ally, please always remember us." says Dougie.

"I'll try." says Ally.

"Yay! Amazing!" says a happy Dougie.

The other stuffies are happy too.

Ally suddenly notice that one stuffie is missing.

"Why's not Toby, the Toad here?" says Ally.

"I'm not sure. He's not been seen for months..." says Dougie.

"We can look for him." says Bobby.

"Okay." says Ally.

Ally follow Bobby to the forest where Toby has his home.

Where the little house Toby, the Toad live in is supposed to be, there's a big hole in the ground.

"Oh, no! His house used to be right there..." says Bobby as he begin to cry, thinking that Toby, the Toad is dead.

"Who destroyed Toby's home?" says Ally.

"I don't know. Me never seen this before." says Bobby, still crying.

Ally gently grab Bobby, giving him a hug and tryinmg to comfort him.

"Ha, your friend is dead." says an evil black plush bear as he jump out from behind a large tree.

"Who are you?" says Ally.

"Crooko, an evil stuffie." says the black plush bear.

"I don't remember you." says Ally.

"No 'cause I was never your stuffie. I belong to an evil kid named Dave." says Crooko. "I killed Toby, the Toad."

"Why? He never did you any harm." says Ally.

"Because I love to kill lame stuffies and he was as lame as any stuffie can get." says Crooko.

"No, he was not. He was sweet." says Bobby.

"Exactly. You had no right to kill a cute stuffie who'd never hurt anyone." says Ally.

"Buuuuubah!" scream Crooko and the sky turn dark and it starts to rain.

Crooko run away.

Ally and Bobby try to follow him, but soon they can't see him.

"Ally, where did he go?" says Bobby.

"I have no idea." says Ally.

Ally and Bobby return to the hole in the ground.

Suddenly a tower of water appear from the hole and on top of the water sits Dougie.

"I'm gonna help." says Dougie.

"Awww! Cute." says Ally.

Ally hold Dougie as she walk away to find Crooko.

Bobby return to where Ally's other stuffies are.

"There's an old, very old, place on the other side of Stuffie River, we should look there." says Dougie.

"Okay." says Ally.

Ally walk in the direction that Dougie point with his cute plush fin.

"I don't understand why that black bear stuffie exist. I thought I destroyed all evil stuffies years ago." says Dougie.

"Maybe some avoided that or they've arrived here later." says Ally.

"I hope there's not many of them." says Dougie.

"Me too." says Ally.

22 minutes later, Ally and Dougie reach Stuffie River.

Once they get over it, they find a dark ancient cave.

They enter it.

"Stuffie light, please." says Dougie and his plush fur starts to glow with a nice bright light so Ally can use him as a light in the dark.

As they get deeper into the cave, they see old candy and broken toys on the ground.

"Evil stuffies have been here..." says Dougie. "Evil stuffies never clean up so it's clear that evil stuffies have been here not long ago."

"Do you think that this is where the evil stuffies live?" says Ally.

"It could be." says Dougie.

"Only evil stuffies!" says a black bunny stuffie as he jump out from the shadows.

"Oh...?" says Ally.

"And you are?" says the black bunny.

"My name's Ally." says Ally.

"Kiss yourself goodbye forever!" says the black bunny.

The black bunny pull out a knife and try to attack Ally and Dougie.

"No!" says Dougie, using his magic to transform the knife into a sandwich.

"Stop! Not fun!" says the black bunny as he throw away the sandwich and starts to cry.

The bunny runs back to where he came from.

"It seems like the evil stuffies aren't as tough as they wanna be." says Ally.

"Some are, but that one was not." says Dougie.

Ally walk further into the cave.

"What you two want?" says a black evil plush kitten as she jump out from the shadows.

"Talk to the one known as Crooko." says Ally.

"He don't wanna talk to any of you." says the black kitten.

"I think he does...move!" says Dougie as he wave his fin, creating a blast of pink magic that knocks out the black kitten.

Ally walk further into the cave and soon she get to a large room with light coming in from above and cages where several stuffies are held prisoner, including Toby, the Toad.

On a rock in the middle of the room sits Crooko, eating candy.

"Those stuffies are completely innocent and they deserve their freedom. Let them go." says Dougie.

Dougie jump from Ally's hand and use his magic to levitate.

"Listen to Dougie or you'll wish you didn't exist." says Ally.

"I'm not afraid of him. Me is the much better stuffie than he ever was." says Crooko, all sassy and confident.

"You're wrong!" says Dougie as he glow with a bright blue light and sends out blue lightning that blasts the locks on the cages, setting all the stuffies free.

"No!" scream Crooko.

"I'm sorry...this is what I have to do." says Dougie as he summon a huge blue flame that kills Crooko.

Dougie use his magic to take himself, Toby and Ally back to the lake where Ally's other stuffies are.

"Yay!" says a happy Dougie as he dive into his lake.

"Hi, Dougie!" says Donna with a cutie smile as she give Dougie a kiss.

"Donna, you're so cute!" says Dougie.

"Dougie, how do I get back home?" says Ally.

"I can send you home, Ally." says Dougie.

"Awww! Thanks." says Ally.

"Tell your daughter when she get home from school that I plan to bring her here." says Dougie.

"Okay." says Ally.

"Yay!" says Dougie with a smile.

In a flash of pink magic, Ally is sent home.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
